lodrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghenallia Atterria
This one is in development right now and is not ready for use at this time. Additionally little is known about this character. Personal Background Physical Appearance ~General Appearance: ~Eyes: Dark Brown ~Hair: Light Brown ~Skin: Dark ~Physical build: She is slim, but surprisingly strong. ~Clothes: Light Brown Armor that clings to her body. She wears a Black armored skirt. Vital statistics ~Vitality- High ~Strength- Very High. Maybe she had some Giganto blood in her family? ~Defense- Very High. ~Magic- Low ~Magic Defense- Low ~Speed- Low Weapon of Choice Two small axes connected with a chain. Preferred Armor Class Light Brown Armor that clings to her body. She wears a Black armored skirt and Black shoes. Additions Ghenallia Atterria's Proposed Additions Addition Obtained Button presses Level Damage SP ??? Unknown ? 1 ?% ? 2 ?% ? 3 ?% ? 4 ?% ? 5 ?% ? None of these have been approved yet and it is possible that none of them make it to the final version. ??? No additions have been submitted for this character. Story Segments involving this character The dragoons arrive at Rogue and speak with Grand Master Haschel. From him they learn that Kongol was attacked and defeated by a thief and his dragoon spirit was stolen, and that Torah had gone off to find the thief. Aero talks to Kongol, who described the thief as a shadowy figure with surprising strength, who ambushed him and cut him down, not giving him the chance to fight back. Aero and the others set out into the jungle to find Torah, worrying for him. After going through the maze-like jungle, they meet up with Torah, who has cornered the thief in a small cave. They enter and battle the shadow-like thief, but it's impossible to hit the enemy unless all three of your characters are in their dragoon form. (the cave is too dark and the thief is hiding in the darkness, so the only way to light up the cave is the light of three dragoon spirits) The thief collapses and is cornered by Aero and Torah. The light reveals the thief as a girl. Suddenly falling in an awkward infactuation with Aero, the thief introduces herself as "Gennie" and despite being defeated, does not wish to give up the dragoon spirit she stole.Torah insists they take her back to the village to have her be judged by Haschel, but when they return, they are told that a pirate ship came and attacked the village, and Kongol exchanged his freedom for the safety of the villagers, and was taken aboard on their ship. Aero suggests to use Byrmel to find the ship to rescue Kongol, but Gennie wants to come with them, explaining she knows the pirates who took Kongol and their existence is the reason she wanted the power of a Dragoon. Aero agrees only because he didn't think anyone on the islant would be strong enough to keep Gennie in in one place. And so they set off on Byrmel to chace down the pirate ship. The dragoons found the ship, defeated the captain along with Gennie's help, and rescued Kongol. However, when Gennie offered Kongol his dragoon spirit back, it stuck to her hand and began to glow, recognizing her as the 7th dragoon of the earth. Gennie tells of when she payed a visit to her mother and about how she told her that she had become a dragoon, and that she could've sword that she felt her father's presence with them. Yet another spoiler filled section A kind hearted yet selfish thief who stole the Dragoon spirit of earth from Kongol in his sleep. The dragoons track him down before he's able to escape the island, but 'she's' not interested in fighting. After falling awkwardly in an infactuation with Aero, she volunteers to join the dragoons, however, having stolen the dragoon spirit, Aero isn't too keen on letting her be a dragoon, since he was going to ask Kongol to join them and because he didn't seem like it recognized her as it's owner in the first place. They return to Rogue to find out that Kongol had gone missing. Villagers say that he got on a large boat and sailed off. The drgoons ride Byrmel to find the ship, which they do, and they hop on to go looking for Kongol. The girl, Gennie, (pronounced Jenny, full name Ghenallia Atterria) claims that the boat belongs to a band of thieves who she is familiar with, and only agrees to helping them rescue Kongol if Aero lets her join them. Aero agrees, and Gennie becomes a second required member of the party. Gennie helps them sneak into the brig, where Kongol is being held. They learn from Kongol that their plan was to sell him to the highest bidder, being the last of his kind and therefore rather valuable. Gennie sneaks off while they talk. Before being able to free them, they are jumped and knocked out by guards. Aero and the others are awakened to meet the Captain of the ship, Vlondhart. Gennie pretends to have betrayed them, but we then the guards suddenly pass out. While the dragoons were asleep, Gennie slipped something in all their drinking water. It is revealed that Gennie stole the dragoon spirit hoping to become powerful enough to battle Vlondart, who killed Gennie's parents and stole everything precious to her. This determination, this battle rage, is recognized by the Golden eyed Dragoon spirit, and gennie becomes the seventh dragoon.